herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck, also known as Uncle Scrooge, is a duck of Scottish origin, who is prominent as the richest duck in the world. He is also well known as the most thrifty person in the world, going to extreme lengths to save even the most insignificant amount of money. Arguably appeared for first time in The Spirit of '43 as a character that recommends tips to Donald Duck, although Scrooge not was named in the film. He was formerly voiced by the late Alan Young in all his animated appearances and David Tennant (who also played the Tenth Doctor) in the 2017 reboot of Ducktales. He is the main protagonist of the TV series DuckTales and its feature-length theatrical film, DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. History According to comic book artist, Don Rosa, Scrooge was born in 1867 to Fergus McDuck and Downy O'Drake-McDuck in Scotland. He has four siblings who include two sisters named Matilda and Hortense McDuck and two half brothers named Gideon McDuck and Rumpus McFowl. For his tenth birthday, his father made him a shoe shining kit so he could learn more about business and to make some money. To show him his first lesson, he gave a man named "Burt the Ditch Digger" an american dime to give to Scrooge after he would shine his shoes, so it would show scrooge that people will cheat him. After scrooge shined Burt's shoes and received the dime, he realized it was american, and learned the lesson his father wanted him to learn. That was his Number One Dime. After shoe shining for three years, he took a job on a cattle boat headed towards New Orleans. He then went up to Louisville, where he met his Uncle, Angus McDuck. While helping recover a sunken ship with his Uncle, Scrooge had his first encounter with The Beagle Boys. He later bought Angus's boat, but made no money because railroads were taking business away from steam ships. Other characters associated with Scrooge Here is a list of Other Characters that are associated with Scrooge. Relatives Donald Duck- Scrooge's Nephew who is a hot tempered wise quacking duck that complains about everything but despite that Scrooge lets him work for him because he can't trust anyone else. [[Huey, Dewey and Louie|'Huey, Dewey and Louie']] - Scrooge's Grandnephews and Donald's Nephews who are wise beyond their years thanks to their Junior Woodchucks Guidebook and Junior Woodchucks expertise. They often go along with their uncles on adventures. [[Webby Vanderquack|'Webby Vanderquack']] - Scrooge's adopted grandniece, she's a very sweet, affectionate little girl. Friends [[Gyro Gearloose|'Gyro Gearloose']] - An Inventor who happens to be friends of Scrooge and his nephews. He invents all sorts of inventions for them but they don't always work the way he wants them to. [[Daisy Duck|'Daisy Duck']] - Donald's Girlfriend. She sometimes goes along with Donald, Scrooge, and the nephews. She's a member of the woman's club, writes diaries and sometimes dates Donald's cousin Gladstone. Miss Emily Quackfaster - Scrooge's Secretary. Not much is known about her. Grandma Duck '''- Donald's Grandmother on his father's side of the family. She runs a farm outside Duckburg. '''Gladstone Gander- Donald's Cousin who is also a competitor for Daisy's affections. Gladstone is extremely lucky. "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt - Scrooge's old girlfriend from the Yukon. Mickey Mouse - Disney's most iconic character, Donald's best friend and one of Scrooge's friends Minnie Mouse - Mickey's girlfriend, is occasionally shown as being a very close friend to Scrooge Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck - As Fenton, he's Scrooge's overexcitable and clumsy accountant. But as Gizmoduck, Scrooge's bodyguard and superhero of Duckburg. Enemies The Beagle Boys - A gang of Crooks who try to rob Scrooge. Magica De Spell- An evil witch who tries to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime. [[w:c:villains:Flintheart Glomgold|'Flintheart Glomgold']] - The World's Second Richest Duck and Scrooge's primary rival. John Rockerduck - The World's Third Richest Duck mainly used by Italian artists. Appearances outside of Ducktales Scrooge first appeared in Donald Duck Four Color #178 in Christmas on Bear Mountain. He eventually gained a toe hold in the Disney Duck Universe when he made his second appearance in Donald Duck Four Color #189 in The Old Castle's Secret. Scrooge continued to appear as Donald's supporting character up until 1952 when he got his own comic book. The first story where his name was used in the title was Only A Poor Man which was printed in Uncle Scrooge Four Color #386. During this time Scrooge was a popular Disney Character as far as comic books go. He was created by Carl Barks and used by him and other different artists such as Don Rosa, William Van Horn, Romano Scarpa, Marco Rota, Daniel Branca, Daan Jippes, Fred Milton, and many other different artists. The best source for Scrooge's life story is The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck by Don Rosa. It covers every detail from when Scrooge earned his first dime to when he first met his nephews. Career in Animation Despite being popular in the comic books Scrooge made very few appearances in Animation. Here is a list of the few animated cartoons he appeared in: Mickey Mouse Club 1955(Cameo Appearance) Scrooge McDuck and Money 1967 Mickey's Christmas Carol 1983 Sport Goofy in Soccer Mania 1987 Duck Tales the Series 1987-1991 Duck Tales the Movie:Treasure of the Lost Lamp 1990 Mickey Mouse Works 1999 (Two Episodes) Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas 1999 House of Mouse 2001-2003 (One Episode not counting old segments) Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas 2004 DuckTales In Ducktales, ''Donald, who is off to the navy, leaves his three cousins Huey, Dewey and Louie with Scrooge so he can babysit them. In the very first episode, the three cousins cause trouble, causing Scrooge to get mad at the trio. When they hear him talk about how annoying they are, they leave, missing that Scrooge revealed that he was quite a troublemaker himself as a child. After stopping The Beagle Boys, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie warm up to eachother and go on many treasure hunting adventures together. From that point on, Scrooge is very caring of his nephews and feels sorry whenever they are in danger. DuckTales: Remastered In the video game ''DuckTales: Remastered, ''which is a remake of the NES ''DuckTales, ''Scrooge rescues his nephews from the Beagle Boys and, much like the cartoon, goes off to hunt treasures Unlike the cartoon, however, his nephews and Webby stay as background characters while he does the exploring himself. At the end of the game, however, Magica De Spell has captured his nephews and he is willing to sacrifice his newly gained treasures and even his real Number One Dime to save them, showing how kind Scrooge can be. List of comic books he has appeared in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Donald Duck, Uncle Scrooge, The Beagle Boys, The Phantom Blot (2 issues), Moby Duck, Huey Dewey and Louie's Junior Woodchucks, The Beagle Boys Vs Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Scrooge Adventures, Donald Duck Adventures, Mickey and Donald, Duck Tales, Junior Woodchucks Limited Series, Walt Disney Giant, Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Penny Pincher, The Adventurous Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Mickey Mouse Adventures (Gemstone Series only) Gallery Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7951.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7499.jpg Scrooge McDuck in The Spirit '43.JPG|Scrooge McDuck in ''The Spirit '43 Scrooge-mcduck_ducktales_remastered.png|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales Remasterd Scrooge_McDuck_2017.png|Scrooge McDuck in the DuckTales reboot Category:Animals Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Elderly Category:Adventurers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Wise Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Nurturer Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Arrogant Category:Officials Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Egomaniacs Category:Successful Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Villain's Crush Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Con artist Category:Law Enforcers Category:Rogues Category:Super Hero Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Extravagant Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wealthy Category:Selfless Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Partners in Training Category:Rescuers Category:Vengeful Category:Famous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Falsely Accused Category:Time-Travellers Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Category:Wrathful Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Byronic Category:Determinators Category:Unwanted Category:Heroic Karma Houdini